


Smutember 2019 First Time

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teaching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy gives Mabel a hands on lesson about Sex Education.





	Smutember 2019 First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smutember Requested by janstarisforever

“So you’re still a virgin?”

“Yes, Wendy. It’s not a big deal.”

The now adult girls had taken a break from their lives to meet up for old times sake. Mabel had driven up from her North Californian college up to her old summer stomping ground of Gravity Falls. A long drive, but it was worth it to see her favorite redhead. Wendy was just amazing as ever. She had grown into a lean, muscular body. But that still couldn’t compare to her sparkling eyes, framed by her flaming red mane.

As they talked about how their lives were going, the discussion lead to boys which lead to their sex lives, which Mabel’s was nonexistent.

“Nah, man. I don’t mean to judge. I’m just surprise is all. Personally, I’d like explode without any sex. Bet you hand is sore from all the jilling off you do.”

“Ah, what?”

“Jilling off? It’s the girl version of jacking off. You know, masturbating.”

“What? No. I never… done that.”

“You’ve never masturbated?”

“I don’t know how.” Face red, Mabel turned away, too embarrassed to look at her friend. She really didn’t like where this conversation went.

“Hey, it’s no biggie.” Wendy jumped on a log, unbuttoning her jeans. “Here I’ll teach you.”

Panicking, Mabel looked around the forest they were in, terrified that they would be seen. Wendy had finished pulling down her jeans and kicking them off. Her crotch was a forest of red hair, her shiny pink lips showed how excited she was.

Wendy stuck her fingers into her hole, juices dripping down. Between heavy breaths she said, “The most important part is your clit, this little guy on top. This is where your orgasm is gonna come from.” Grabbing her friend’s hand, she guided it to her sex. Mabel nervously poked Wendy’s pussy, invoking strange noises and gasps.

Mabel looked up at Wendy’s flushed face. “Does this feel good?”

“Mabel, this feels amazing.” The redhead pulled Mabel’s face closed and pressed their lips together. Mabel parted her lips, allowing Wendy’s tongue to enter her mouth. There faces parted, a line of spit still connected their lips. “Would you like to feel amazing?” Mabel only nodded.

Wendy pulled her in, kissing her deeply. Her hand found its way into her pants. Mabel had never felt anything like it. Her body quivered with pleasure as Wendy brought her to orgasm. Exhausted, Mabel laid on the log, trying to catch her breath. She was still wrapped up in Wendy’s arms, while Wendy peppered her face with kisses. This was Mabel’s first time. And it was the first of many.


End file.
